A New Friend
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: Fluttershy fines a wounded pony in the Everfree forest. Once freeing them it a quest to find out what kind of pony the new one is and to over come pass events.
1. Chapter 1

As the yellow pegasus walk through the dark wooded area as she got a glimps of a cotton fluffy tail of her pet. "Angel please stop we don't know what's out here." She pleaded to the run away bunny.

Angel turned around to look at their owner before shacking its head and running back father into the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy ran after her to finger out what Angel was so content in showing her.

The ended at a pile or rock. Heavy ones at that. They looked to be fallen over by a land slides or rockalanch. At the bottom was a white stallen with the rest of the rock stuck on top of their lower half.

"Oh my, are you ok sir?"

No reply. There seemed to be no mouth there to speak of.

"Oh dear you can't talk can you... You poor thing how are we going to get you out of there. I can't just leave you hear now can I."

The stallen stared at the new comer with... No eyes...

"You can't see either? Gosh now I can't even think about leaving you hear. Angel what do we do?"

The cotton bunny shrugged to signal not knowing a clue.

"Maybe we should get Pie, growing up on a rock will give her some idea of what to do. Right, Angel."

The other nodded lightly in agreement.

"Wait we can't just leave him here a lone. What if something happen and where no here t help them. He might need water and food and with no mouth how are them going to eat and even if there was a way how is he goin..." Angel stop Fluttershy's small panic with a hand over her mouth.

Angel began to hop back out of the forest most likely to go get Pinky to help. The shy pegasus was all alone with these unknow creature pony.

"I've never seen your kind before. What kind of pony are you?"

No reply.

"I have a deck of cards with me right know... Do you want to play while we wait?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Angel run under and over roots of the over grown trees he could see the light of the open feild great larger and larger. Soon the bunny escaped the forest and was head thoughs sugercube corner. The bunny huried through the village main street. He passed the greengrocers with his/her window full of varies fuirts,and the small bank, and the electrical shop, and then he came out at the bakary. Them smell of fresh pasterys filled the air. But there was no time to waste.

Pinky Pie was luckally out side the store ring a small bell with a tray of fresh free treat samples for any pass byer. Angel spent no time on them even though it was the small of carrot cake. Once the pink mare notic Angel, "Hi, Angel, Where's Fluttershy?" She said with the bell still in her mouth.

Angel pointed back in the dection he came from. "Is this another gressing game? Ooo I have a guess you took fluttershy into the everfree forest to try and help this once pony creature thins get out of a rockslide and you need me to help you with the rock smarts I have from working on a rock farm? or is that to much." The bunny nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let go!" Pinky Pie said jumping to the everfree forest with Angel not far behind. The biulding past by them as they made hast to the forest entrance. Pinkie with she supernaual power know where fluttershy was at the begin so there was no reason found angel to lead the way.

Once they got to where fluttershy and the other was. The both of them where playing with desk of cards. "Ok, now it your turn to pick a card." Fluttershy stated as the other picked up another card and put in his own deck.

"Oh Pinkie your here good. So what do you think we do about this rock pile. We need to move it or something to let this poor thing out."

"sure thing!" Pinkie jumped into th air and began to destory the rock jail that kep the pony caged. Soon all that was left was a pile of rock dust.

"thank you so much pinkie."

"No Promblem and who's the new friend?"

"I don't know he can't talk but he a very nice."

"Ooo I know what to call him!"

"And what is that pinkie?"

"Rock because he was stuck under some rock."

"Pinkie I dont think that a very go name... He can write his name down later let just get out of this forest right now."

"OK!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the opening of the forest came back into view the new pony stopped in his tracks. He had never been outside the forest where other could see him but he was badly hurt and need to have his suit repaired. It took somethinking but he came to the concotion that as long as he was with Fluttershy he would be okay. Hopefully.

"What's worng friend, scared aroud a lot of people. I am sometime like that to but don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you I promise." The yellow pegasus stated kindly.

"Yay, there nothing to worry about. Mister scaredy pant." Pinkie added.

"That might have not been the best thing to say to him Pinkie. He very sensitive on what you call him."

"Oh, well, sorry..."

They decided to go to the lybrary to know if twilight know anything about what this kind of pony is. As the tree house came in to view Pinkie when back to her work with the treats. Leaving Fluttershy and the new friend to see how Twilight will react.

"Umm, Twilight I have a question for you and umm, could you bandage up my new friend." The shy one ask through the door.

"Of course come in fluttershy the doors unlocked."

As they entered the tree they saw twilight placing a book back on one of the many selves. The white one slowly made theur way in amazed at how the place looked.

"Who your new friend Fluttershy."

"That's just it. He can't talk and he can see even without eye. We were wondering if you know what kind of pony he was. And some paper so he could write on."

"Heres the notepad for him." Twilight said handing over a yellow notepad and quill to the new comer with her magic. The other was sussful at grabbing both with his mouth and went down to write something while the others keep talking.

"To be honest with you Fluttershy I never read anything that gives me a clue what he may be but I have heard there are other type of pony yet they when exsticed long ago or thats what other thought because they are so hard to find."

The other held up the paper which said, 'Name's Slendermane but you can call me Slendy. I'm a Slenderain an aceint pony from long ago as a earth pony alicorn, that why I'm so tall.'

"I've never heard of that in my life." Twilight commented.

"Well, it nice to finally know you name Slendy."

He wrote another one as twilight scan through her books to find one about Slenderains.

'Is there a place I can get my suit repaired?' The yellow peice of paper said.

"Of course their is my friend Rarity could make you a new one. I'll go over and get one for you. Stay here with twilight until I get back okay." With that she left to go to the booteic.


End file.
